Trying to Run
by HLecter93
Summary: This takes place two months after the movie events of Hannibal alternate ending so he still has both of his hands. I own nothing and please review.  I hope to make this story long.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so for all of those who have read my Hannibal fanfics I would like to say thank you. I hope you like this story, and it is definitely a little test run. The setting of this is two months after the ending of the movie Hannibal and he still has both of his hands because I am using the alternate ending (it just helps me with the storyline). I own nothing and please enjoy and review so I know how to better my writing.

Kanan

For Clarice Starling, time seemed to stop for the next couple of months after the events at Paul Krendler's place. The interrogations were getting dry and many questions were repeated again. It was always the same:

"What exactly happened at Mason Verger's farm?"

"Why did you go after Hannibal Lecter?"

"What happened at Paul Krendler's house?"

To these questions she always replied:

"I went to save Dr. Hannibal Lecter from the revenge driven Mason Verger."

"I don't know...I couldn't see him die like that."

"He got away."

She never wanted to reveal the kiss or that she let him go that night. But what could she do? She slept better at night knowing that he was still somewhere out there safe rather than in the stomach of a hog. Was that honestly wrong? The FBI decided that they would let her back on, but she was reduced to all the grunt work and paperwork herself. She was kept under constant watch for the first two months. She did not like being followed like that but they said it was for her protection. Clarice thought to herself, _Bullshit you are just after Dr. Lecter. I am nothing more than bait you dangle so helplessly. But he didn't hurt me, he never tried. Why did I let him go? Do I really like him?_ She was in her car on the way home. She was actually relieved that today was the first day that she wasn't being watched. No bugs, no cameras, and no one tailing her as she drove home. Her car pulled up gray paved road and cut the engine. She grabbed her purse and the other effects from the event two months ago that they finally let her have. The bags were heavy but she managed to get them inside. The house was dark on the inside. She didn't do much but flip on one lamp light and lay down in her chair. She placed her face in her hands and gave a sigh. She was tired, tired of waiting, and the case she was on was difficult. Although what was on her mind was most certainly not the new case. She wasn't being watched, and she could review the nights at Krendler's place in peace. Seeing Paul Krendler like that made her feel free. All her troubles had been personified in that awful man and he was gone, but she was frightened by his death. She would never kill him herself, but this feeling of relief scared her a little. She lifted her face from her hands and pulled out her gun. She stood up from the chair and placed it down on the table in front of her. She then pulled out her cell phone and badge. They were all on the table side by side. She looked around the dimly lit room for a minute.

"You can finally speak to me now. They ended their surveillance today, and I am guessing you all ready knew that."

"Clever girl, how did you know I would be here? And don't say guess when you know something to be true."

She turned behind her where she heard the voice and stepping out from behind the doorway was Hannibal Lecter.

"I have left that lamplight on every night even when I go out. Kind of a signal so I would know if you ever came back."

"Good. I believe you and I have some discussing left unfinished. And I can tell you want to do the same since you have disarmed yourself."

"There is no need for any of these things Dr. Lecter. You would never hurt me. I learned that at Krendler's place."

He approached her slowly pulling out his blade and bringing it to her cheek then slowly down to her neck. "There you go jumping to conclusions again my dear," he smiled, "And again you are right." He put the blade down next to Clarice's gun. This was symbolic for the both of them. They have given up their only protection and Clarice has discarded her FBI self.

"Clarice, I would like to start off this conversation by saying thank you."

They were standing just a few inches from one another and she took another step closer.

"I would like to say thank you, too. As much as I dislike killing I cannot say I am mourning the death of Paul Krendler."

This surprised him a little, "He was a despicable man, and he deserved it."

"When I read your case file it seemed that you didn't mind dispatching of those kinds of people. The 'free ranged rude'."

"I see you have spoken with Barney. And it seems you aren't too different in thinking. After all, you did kill to save a monster, didn't you?"

"No."

At this he arched an eyebrow, "No?"

"No, I saved Hannibal Lecter."

He smiled at this, "I appreciate that Clarice not many people dare make that comparison. But I think we have just been stating facts this whole entire time without getting any answers. And there is an answer I have waited to hear these past two months."

"Which is?"

"Why did you save me knowing the consequences?"

She looked into his eyes and started to take a step back. She was hesitating just a little and he could tell she was just trying to make up an answer to please him.

"Do not lie Clarice or I'll know."

Her face was like stone after that, "I don't know."

At this he was a little irritated, "Clarice I want the truth. I am tired of waiting."

"What does it matter? I don't know alright."

"It matters to me, Clarice. And it does matter a great deal to you, too. I think you are scared of what you might say. Are you afraid?"

"Of what?"

"Of your answer."

He stepped forward and she stepped back.

"Or maybe I am mistaken, and it is me you are frightened of."

Clarice smirked, "I already told you I am not afraid of you. On the contrary I think you are a little uneasy of me. Because you don't know what I'll do, or if I will call the police or not."

The irritation was apparent in his voice, "Now you are just avoiding the original question, Clarice. And don't think I would hesitate to-"

She snapped back with sarcasm, "Hesitate to what kill me?"

He started to step toward her again and she stepped right back into the wall.

She was angry, "I am the one who saved you, and I know you would not hurt me so don't you dare think threatening me is an option because you wouldn't dare-"

"Then tell me why Clarice!"

"Because I didn't want to see you die alright! I care about you too much to let that happen ok!"

Her voice was almost at a yell. She couldn't believe she had said that. But it felt good to finally let it all out. She looked up at his face and even he was a little surprised. He stared at her with contemplating eyes and said, "You are right. I don't think I will ever be able to predict you." He brushed the few strands of her dangling in front of her face off to the side. He started to bring his lips down to hers but then stopped and looked at her face again. Her breathing was a little heavier. He stepped back away from her and said, "Goodbye."

She wasn't sure what to do, but she knew that wasn't the way to end this night. She grabbed his hand and turned his face to hers. "Funny, you can bring yourself to eat people but not to give me another kiss, huh?" She was challenging him now, and this surprised him even more. He simply brought his lips closer to hers and she closed the rest of the distance. The kiss was long and passionate. Something both had been waiting the two months for.


	2. New Plans

Clarice and Hannibal finally had each other. It took time, but they weren't in a rush now that they were together. Their kiss lasted for quite some time and when they finally broke it they were a little out of breath. They stood there staring at each other for a while.

"Thank you, Hannibal."

He smiled, but it was different, it was very sincere and happy. "Clarice as much as I would love to continue further there is one more question I would like to ask."

"To run with you?"

"You are very quick, and yes."

"Yes, I will."

His smile started to fade a little, "Although I am sure the FBI will suspect something, and I will warn you this life is not easy. We will always be on the run."

"I know, but I am willing to take the risk. You are right though the FBI will suspect something is up if I just leave after they ended their watch on me. I can quit, but I will have to do it without attracting any attention. The only one who even knows me well enough is Ardelia and she-"

Hannibal placed a finger to her lips. "I understand the process of you cutting your ties to the Bureau is difficult. And I wouldn't rush the process now that I have you. Enough of the FBI though I would rather just forget them for now," he reached over and kissed her cheek, "and focus on the here and now."

"Sounds good to me." She pulled in the back of his head and they started to kiss again. She was surprised by her reactions the past few minutes, but they felt natural. Unfortunately, in the middle of the night as the couple kissed the doorbell rang. Their lips broke again and Clarice looked at him.

"Hide in my closet, go. Take your knife. First door in the hall on the right."

He nodded and was off to hide away. Clarice grabbed her gun, badge, and cell phone and put them where they belonged. She checked the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place. The doorbell rang for about the fourth time, and she ran off to the door yelling, "I'm coming. Hold on."

She opened the door and was a little more than shocked at who stood before her. Ardelia had a bottle of wine. She had a big smile on her face and leaped into the house to hug Clarice.

"Hey girl, its been so long since I have seen you. As soon as I heard you were off the hook I came right over."

"Not to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing here? You have been on a special case outside of the US for the past year haven't you?"

"See that's the good news I am finished with all that mess. I moved back today, and I brought wine to celebrate."

"Wine? What are you done with Jack Daniels?"

"What can I say, all this fancy traveling has gotten me drinking the more expensive stuff. So do you have time?"

Clarice thought long and hard for a minute but not enough to draw attention to the hesitation, _If I reject, she will probably think something is wrong and poke around more than necessary. But I would hate for Hannibal to be stuck in my closet for the whole night..._

"Yeah, sure it has been forever since I have seen you. But I may have to cut this party short because they have me on an assignment in the morning. They have been running me like crazy."

"Of course, I understand being busy." Ardelia stepped the rest of the way in the house, and Clarice shut the door behind her. They made their way over to the comfy couch where they sat next to one another. Ardelia poured two glasses and handed one to Clarice. She took it and sipped just a little, and she decided she liked Ardelia's new taste in drink.

"Listen Clarice, there is something serious I need to say then we can get to relaxing a little."

"Ok, lets hear it."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed someone. I felt awful and I should have talked to you more. There aren't any excuses but hear me out. I was out of the country for a while trying to solve what that damned bureau sent me out to do. I wish I would have just rejected and-"

"Stop right there, you were just doing your job. I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself. And besides I was never really alone...So enough of this serious crap. You are back and lets just relax for a while."

"Actually there was still one more thing, Lecter."

Clarice started to look down at her glass, "Oh."

"I am extremely sorry to bring him up, but I was just wondering if...well...You know what you have been interrogated by this crap enough already I'm sure. Let's just have a good time."

"Thanks Ardelia." She felt a little better now. She wanted to avoid discussing Hannibal with Ardelia. Mostly because she would probably be upset by what Ardelia had to say about him. She wasn't sure how she would react to it just yet.

Hannibal sat in Clarice's closet listening in a little on the conversation, but he decided to rest his eyes for a while. He leaned his head against something soft yet familiar to the touch. He opened his eyes and turned his head. And although it was dark in the closet he knew what it was. The dress from that night at Paul Krendler's house. He was a little surprised by this. _Now why would you keep this Little Starling? Maybe to have something to remember that last night by? To remember how you felt that night possibly. Little Clarice, how you still astound me by your actions._ He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall again. He was still alert to make sure Ardelia didn't find it necessary to check the closet.

Clarice smiled at Ardelia listening to her talk about some of her crazy adventures. She was in and out of the conversation. She was excited her friend was back, but she was entertaining the thought of Lecter being in her house. Hiding none the less, but then a thought hit Clarice's head. She wasn't sure it would work, but it just might. She tucked the thought away deep in her mind and waited until Ardelia was done talking. Ardelia hugged her friend goodnight then left. Clarice waved goodbye then closed the door. She then turned, walked to the closet door, and opened it to find Hannibal sitting on a box waiting for her.

"I'm sorry about that."  
>"It is no trouble, Clarice."<p>

"Listen, I thought of something interesting. And it might be risky but it would be safe for you, and it would make me happy."

"Sounds like you really have things thought through, and what is it?" He stepped out of the closet and turned to face her.

"Stay with me."

"With you? Although I do like how that sounds, why would you think me safe here?"

"Because the FBI has checked this place dozens of times. They think it is completely safe for me now. I don't really have any real friends aside from Ardelia. There would be no visitors and you could be updated on the FBI on a day by day basis until I can quit. And it wouldn't have to be for too long, just long enough."

"Agreed, I can stay here for a while. Long enough hopefully until we can leave."

"Of course, there is another reason for my decision."

"Oh really?"

She approached him again and kissed him. "I would get to stay and see you everyday. Getting to know you even more should be fun."

A/N: Please review all comments are deeply appreciated. Thank you readers.

Kanan


	3. Understanding

Hannibal had agreed to stay with Clarice in her house for a time. She had showed him the guest bedroom where he could sleep, but she had encouraged him to stay with her rather than sleep in his own room. Hannibal was as close as he could be to the FBI without actually being caught. He didn't stay confined in the house all day though, and he would wander around always under disguise of course. But it has only been three days since he had moved in with his lover. He was rather enjoying her company. Most nights were spent with his cooking and her asking him questions about his own life. She was careful not to go too in depth just yet though. She was eager to know, but it was only day three.

"I wish we could just go ahead and leave."

"I know, but don't worry I will take care of everything until its time. This will require me to leave in about two weeks. Just to get things set up."

"But you just got here. What already trying to leave me?" She teased. They were sitting on her bed looking at one another.

"I will definitely miss your sarcasm, my dear. I will only be gone for about four days. Besides, this case you have been on has kept you quite busy for sometime now. Speaking of which why don't you bring it in tomorrow, and I can help."

"You are offering help to the bureau?""No, I am offering help to my little Starling."

"I see. Well thank you Hannibal. I would appreciate that." He leaned in across the bed and kissed her gently.

"May I ask you something, Hannibal?"

"Of course, my dear.""What are your motives for actually doing what you do? What are your views between right and wrong?"

Hannibal was a little intrigued by these questions. Usually she was just curious about his past. He always answers her questions because he feels it helps her get a little closer to him. Hannibal Lecter has not had anyone so close to him in a very long time. Everyone is so distant, and no one understands.

"My motives, are quite simple. This world is filled with scum, and I see it fit to take care of them. The reason I eat them I told you yesterday."

"Yes, I remember. And may I point out something with your choice of wording."

"You are paying very close attention to every detail aren't you?"

"I am a special agent, force of habit. You said 'this world'? Were you implying that you believe there is a world after this one?"

"What switching to a speech of religion now, Clarice?"

"Well I did say I wanted to know you."

Hannibal looked off out her window. Sometimes their conversations drifted off but not too often. She was really trying to find out everything about him she possibly could. Hannibal knew Clarice probably did believe in God and a world after this for the same reason as him. It is funny how the more they talk, the more he starts to realize how much alike to people can be if you really look.

"Clarice, I do believe God as shocking as that is for some people to believe themselves. I believe it all had to start somewhere, and I believe in a world after this because I have to."

"You have to? And what did you mean for the same reason?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. I have to believe, because I refuse to believe my sister had just suffered and died for nothing. That she moved on to nothing."

Clarice's eyes widened at this bit of information. It was the same as hers. Except in her case it was for her father. Hannibal glanced at her clock by her bed. It was 12:30, and she had to be at work by 5:00.

"My dear, I believe you should get some rest you only have a few more hours of rest."

She looked at the clock as well, "You're right. I need to speak with you tomorrow after work for sure though. I have something I need to show you."

"Alright. I'll be here."

She smiled as she kissed him again.

Ardelia was busy sitting over a desk full of papers. She had been helping Clarice with her case. This guy seemed impossible to catch just about it. He left no evidence that she could see or they had picked up. All the victims were women for the most part. Age didn't matter and neither did location. Which is what made things that much more confusing. One day there was a hit in California, and the next, there was a hit in Virginia. It took a lot of trouble to realize there was even a connection between to places so far away. The killer did have his own little pattern though. There was a stab wound in the shoulder and a bullet in the head. Always the left shoulder and always right between the eyes of the women. This may not seem like enough evidence to link a killer, but the blood from the victim was smeared on the walls to say spell out REVENGE. What was strange though is that these women weren't connected in any way as far as they could tell. Was revenge wanted from a man? What was his motive? Jealous, anger, and why was this person so good at covering his/her tracks. Ardelia rubbed her forehead hard trying to ignore her splitting headache. Pictures were hung everywhere just how Clarice left them. Ardelia shift ended at 5:00 when Clarice was supposed to come in. She was hoping to find some other piece of evidence to link the five killings of the women. All were lying naked on the ground as well. There was no sign of rape or any sexual assault, but that doesn't mean there wasn't anything done to their bodies. Where was the link though? The missing piece of evidence between the five? Two of them had been interviewed by the FBI before on a different case. Clarice Starling had interviewed those two women on a different case. But what did that matter? What about the other three? There wasn't enough evidence between the two to support the other three women. Was this on purpose then? Mapp struggled through the night repeating things already said on the case. She accidentally dosed off in her chair, and she was woken up by Starling handing her a coffee cup.

"Nothing yet?"

"Nothing that hasn't been figured out before. Is it true what I have heard?"

"What?"

"You are quitting the force after this case?"

Clarice looked at her coffee and sighed, "I gotta get out of this Ardelia I can't stand it anymore you know?"

"Yeah, I do actually. I just hope whatever you plan on doing afterwards with your life is something you are going to be happy about."

"It is, definitely." Clarice smiled and sipped her coffee.

Ardelia was about to question her on exactly what she had in mind when they were interrupted by a man running down the halls.

"Starling!"

"Yeah, we are in here."

Special Agent Brown rushed to the door, "There has been another killing...this time a man."

A/N: Well please review all reviews appreciated. Thank you for reading.

Kanan


	4. Work and Play

Ardelia asked Clarice is she needed her to stay longer to assist in the case, but Clarice assured her she was fine. Ardelia always seemed to exit the building at a faster pace then when she entered. But then again, when you pulled an all nighter working for the FBI why wouldn't you try to get out of there quick? She didn't know how to feel about Clarice though. She was sad she was quitting when she just got back. Starling is one of the best agents in the bureau whether they want to admit that or not. But she also knew how the FBI controlled Clarice's life, and she could finally have one of her own if she quit. Maybe even meet a nice guy. Ardelia wanted to laugh at the thought of Clarice in a long term relationship. She wasn't trying to be mean or anything, but Clarice wasn't the type to keep a guy around for long or even go out looking for one. Ardelia knew she was happy for her friend, and she knew that she would still have her friend for a while because the case was going no where right now. Ardelia remembered Buffalo Bill and how hard it was to catch him, but she did it. She could pull through anything. _After all, how many cases has she been on since she first started? Too many for me to count. Well, I know she gets off early tonight maybe I could make plans with her later_. Ardelia made it back to her car and sped off to take a small nap before starting her day.

Clarice on the other hand was focusing on the frustrating case, but she was relieved to know that Hannibal had agreed to help. She stared at the papers and pictures. Then something occurred to her…were they thinking about this all wrong? Could it be possible that whoever this person was, maybe they weren't seeking revenge on these women, but rather on someone they haven't hit yet? Maybe these women were just targets. The only reason Clarice even got this case was because she had interviewed two of the women previously. She was going through their case files as well. She remembered it clearly.

**She was hot on the tail of the murderer. He was clever, but there was no way he could escape her grasp. She was sure it was a man by the name of Henry Fieldman. The murderer had killed three families. Fieldman had known all three families, and he was a professional photographer who had taken their pictures every season and holiday. He was even a close friend and was often times seen with the families at various social events. But what made him a suspect was when he disappeared immediately after the death of the families. She was on her way to interview Henry's sister, Laura Fieldman.**

"**So Miss Fieldman. Have you noticed any strange behaviors from your brother in the past three months?"**

"**He won't talk to me as much as he used to anymore, but other than that, no."**

"**Doesn't talk to you much? How often did he used to talk to you?"**

"**He would call to check up on me once every two days…his calls grew further and further apart. I heard from him about a month ago."**

"**What did he say?"**

"**Just that he hopes everything is fine, but he sounded worried."**

"**Did you ask him why he stopped calling you and why he sounded so worried?"**

"**Yes, all he said was that he was trying to close in some deals and they weren't going well."**

"**Deals?"**

"**Listen Agent Starling, you have to promise me you won't take this too closely or judge his character by what I am about to say."**

"**Tell me now Laura, if there is a chance I can save more families I am going to."**

"**He takes drugs, alright." Laura shifted uneasily in her chair and started to rub the back of her neck. "I know he shouldn't, but that is the only bad thing I have ever known him to do."**

"**Is that all Laura?"**

**She started to tear up, "Laura?"**

**Now the tears began, and she was shaking a little. Clarice stood up and walked over to Laura.**

"**I can't-"**

"**Can't what? Laura you have to be strong now, those families."**

"**He hasn't done anything wrong, ok? Its, its just…"**

"**Just what?"**

"**He sent me this, this morning. He said he found his inspiration and I had to promise not to tell." She pulled out from her pocket a picture. Laura passed the picture to Clarice. Clarice looked at it and saw it was one of the families arranged on the bed, dead. Clarice looked to Laura.**

"**Thank you, Laura. But I hope you understand what I have to do now."**

"**I know." That was all she said before she put her face in her hands. She cried her eyes out then. **

**Her brother was responsible for the killings. Her brother was actually found dead by Special Agent Brown. Henry Fieldman had died trying in a car chase when Agent Brown had tracked him down and tried to pursue.**

**The next woman Clarice had interviewed was Wendy Shaul. She was interviewed in another killing that went on to become a cold case. The murders had stopped after a week. Even though Clarice had tried to keep the case going, her superiors told her the murderer had probably died off. Clarice had searched the files over and over but found nothing.**

Clarice was focusing on the case for quite sometime before her mind drifted to other matters. It was hard for her to stay focused on the case when she had Hannibal at her house. She must admit she did enjoy company in the bed at nights. He took care of her however he could think. She could not wait to be done with this entire mess. She gathered up the files and went on home. But about the time she got into her car she received a text from Ardelia. Ardelia was asking if she could join her and Agent Brown for some drinks. Clarice called her then.

"Your out getting drinks with Brown?"

"Yeah, why don't you come down and join Nathan and I?"

"Already on a first name basis?"

"Are you coming?"

"No, I have stuff to do."

"Clarice, are you going out with someone?"

"What? No, why would you ask?"

"Just because you are always too busy anymore."

"I just have plans is all."

"Even if I ditched him and it was just you and I, would your answer still be no?"

"Sorry Ardelia, maybe another time."

Clarice drove home and unlocked the front door. She expected Hannibal to be waiting for her in the living room, but when she opened the door, all the lights were out except some candles that lit the way to the kitchen. She smelled something delicious in the kitchen. She put down her bags and started to walk over. Hanging up in the hall was the dress she had worn that night at Paul Krendler's place. There was a note on it.

Dear Clarice,

I know I promised to look at the case files with you, and I still intend to do so. But, for now, join me for dinner in your best dress. I can promise you this meal will be served without any unexpected guests.

See you in a while,

H.

Clarice smiled. She planned on giving him a night to remember.

A/N: Hey all please review all criticisms appreciated. Next is the dinner scene so please keep reading and you will find out what the Doctor has in store.

Kanan


	5. A Night to Remember

Clarice was debating on whether or not to really change into the dress or to further tease by showing up in her regular attire. She decided to let him have his way for now and put on the dress. She looked in the mirror and let down her hair from the ponytail. When she decided she liked the look, she went into the kitchen to find his back was turned to her. She smiled, _I wonder how long it would take for him to notice or has he already?_, She took two steps closer before he finally inhaled and sighed deeply.

"Trying to sneak around now?"

"Did you notice I was in here as soon as I walked in?"

"Of course my dear, your scent is...intoxicating."

He turned around to face her. Of course he was dressed nicely too. He was actually in all black.

"Interesting choice of words, Hannibal. I must say this is a nice change of pace from work all day."

It was his turn to smile, "Glad I can please you."

She approached him and placed her arms on his shoulder hands locking at the back of his head. She brought him in for a kiss.

"Maybe we should skip dinner tonight, Hannibal."

He placed his hands at her waist, "You wouldn't want to spoil your meal would you?"

"I can think of some other things I would rather do." She was challenging him, which was something she had grown to be quite good at in the past four days.

"And what would that be?" Of course he always had to fire back with his own comments.

This time she took several steps forward and shoved him against the counter kissing him long and hard. He was caught by surprise at this act and pulled her back.

"I think we can wait don't you? Besides things are already prepared."

She backed away and walked over to the table. "If you insist. I could use a nice meal."

Hannibal pulled out a chair for her and placed their meals on the table. Clarice ate quite a bit of food that night. It was definitely filling, and she began their dinner conversation with an interesting topic.

"So, I have prepared something I think you will like."

"And what would that be, my dear?"

"A laptop. For you to stay in touch with me while your away. I have a private chat room setup on both computers that only you and I may be on."

"Very good. Now I have a method of staying in touch." He glanced up to notice she had stopped eating and was staring at her plate. "You know I am not leaving forever. I am just trying to get things straightened up so we can leave when the time comes. I don't want you to have to worry about anything."

She looked at him, "I know. I don't want to think about you being gone when you just got here. I would much rather enjoy your company right now."

"You are right, by the way, in both matters."

"Both matters?"

"Yes about enjoying each others company…and skipping dinner a little earlier than expected."

Clarice was glad to hear this as she rose from her chair. Hannibal had done so as well, and pulled down the straps of her dress. She began to remove his shirt as well. The kissing had started again. They made it out in the living room before he had her pushed against a wall. She her leg up around one of his. Clarice decided this night was going to be much more fun than she had imagined.

In town during the busy night, Ardelia was enjoying her date with Nathan Brown. He was tall around 6' and he definitely had a muscular build. He was dark in skin tone and had dark brown eyes. Ardelia hadn't been on an actual date in a very long time. Work out of the country had kept her busy, and she was glad to finally hang out with Nathan again. They had actually met in the academy. They were good friends for quite a while, but work and getting sent to different divisions kept them apart for a while. Now they were finally together again, and they grew really attached to one another.

"So Ardelia, how did it feel to leave the country?"

"Different. I had never really been outside the US until then. There is so much out there, you know?"

"Yeah, actually I do."

"So what about you Nathan? How has your work been treating you?"

"Busy, busy, busy. Especially with this new case. The one you and Clarice are working on. The guy is tricky, almost like he knows the ins and outs of every detail."

"Maybe he does, who knows?" She took another drink at the bar and glanced down at her bottle.

"Speaking of Clarice. How has she been doing since what happened?"

"Its hard to say. Lecter really got to her last time…something has changed, but I can't be sure what. I mean, the FBI was literally her life, and now she is quitting. She stays cooped up in her house all the time too."

"Maybe she is just eager to get things done with this case and be gone."

"Yeah but, sometimes I worry about whether or not Lecter would ever attempt to come after her again."

"Your concerned about that? Ardelia, I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Ardelia looked over at Nathan and wasn't sure what to say, but the worry was evident in her eyes. He sighed and thought for a minute, "Why don't we just check in on her every once in a while. We can just look out for her for the next month or so. If nothing goes on within that time period then obviously nothing is wrong."

"No. I don't want to drive her crazy with my superstitions. She will be fine I am sure of it. She is strong."

"Well then there you have it. She will be fine."

"How do you know Clarice exactly Nathan? I mean sure we all went to the academy together, but you two really never talked much."

"The case, mostly. Its more of the situation where she knows of me but doesn't know me."

"Ah I see. Well its getting late and there is more work tomorrow. So lets get out of here."


	6. Consider All the Possibilities

Hannibal had kept his promise and assisted Clarice in the case. He picked up on quite a few things within the first thirty minutes of flipping through the pages. She liked that about him, he was quick, clever, and quick to pick out detail. Every little thing and it seemed nothing escaped his notice. They had the things laid out on the kitchen table, including the files of Clarice's interviews with the two women.

"So do you know who the male victim is yet?"

"No. They told me they would call as soon as they had the details sorted out."

"Clarice has it ever crossed your mind there was more than one killer?"

"More than one?"

"Yes. To be going from one place to another so randomly with women with no apparent connections. Maybe to draw attention away from the main point."

"You think the killer or killers is trying to confuse us on purpose."

"Have the plane flight videos been checked?"

"Yes."

"Was there any one passenger that showed up on all videos, any names the same?"

"No. I checked them myself. That alone took about two days."

"Then it is possible they are contacting one another."

"Now you seem so confident about this. How do you know he isn't using a different name every time."

"That takes time and there is something off here." Hannibal had gestured to the paint on the wall spelt REVENGE.

"What of it?"

"Have you had any thought to what was used to spell it out?"

"I have thought a paintbrush do to the streaky marks at the ends of each letter."

"Very good. And I must say I think one person is left handed and one right handed. Here how the lines in the E is crossed and how the G is started. Very subtle and hard to pick up on."

Clarice glanced at the photograph again. "Yeah I think you are right. The difference isn't much off just how the streaks cross."

"I believe there is an actual murderer, the one who wants revenge, and just a man to assist in destroying connections and evidence."

"So what is it that you are saying here?"

"Maybe, Clarice, you are the link."

"Me?"

"The three women were from California, you have never traveled to that area. The other two you have had contact to."

"So someone is trying to screw with the pattern to draw my attention away from the truth?'

"Yes."

Clarice sat down in the chair and put her hand on her forehead. "I am a Special Agent, I run cases all the time...so I can imagine the list of people who hate me to be quite long. But why these two women specifically? What did they matter?"

"The previous case you were on that involved the one women, Miss Fieldman. You said that case was handled when Special Agent Brown was in a car chase with him."

"Yes. Agent Brown had tried to arrest him, but he ran. He got into his car and Agent Brown pursued. The car drove right off into a cliff and by the time he called the FBI it was too late. The body couldn't be found, but the car was eventually."

"Hhhmm..."

"What? Doubting something?"

"Now this, Agent Brown has me rather intrigued. What information do you have on him."

"Why are you asking about him now? You don't think he was lying do you?"

"I don't know Clarice, but I do know that all possibilities should be considered when evaluating case files."

"You're right. I'll keep an eye on him. Maybe I can try digging up some more information on the Fieldman case." Clarice glanced over at the clock, _Aaahh, time for work again? This is ridiculous. _She walked over to Hannibal, and kissed him on the cheek. She walked into the living room and grabbed her purse. Hannibal placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Just relax, dear. This will all be over soon. You have some leads to introduce at work, and you also have an eye out for Agent Brown as well."

"That is kind of the problem. Ardelia just so happens to be dating him…so whatever drama I stir up is going to cause a big problem."

"You don't have to do anything. Just list the facts and let things handle themselves."

He kissed her on the forehead and she stepped out the door. She started her car and drove off down the road. She decided this morning that she would get as much done as possible and attempt to leave early. When she finally made it to her office and opened the door, Ardelia and Brown were waiting on her.

"What are you two doing here? I thought your shift ended an hour ago?"

"Clarice, you are never going to believe who the man was that was murdered."

"Who is it?" She put down her bag and walked over to the case file sitting on the desk.

"Does the name Henry Fieldman ring a bell?" Ardelia asked flipping over the front page of the file to reveal his dead body photographed.

"What? Brown what happened? I thought you handled this, how could he-"

"I don't understand it either Clarice. I have been asked dozens of times by the boss about this. He is really pissed off, but I saw that car go off that cliff…there is no chance, no way."

Clarice looked over at him remembering Hannibal's wise words, _two murderers._ She knew she shouldn't mention the new evidence in front of Brown because now something extremely strange was happening. Clarice flipped through the pages over and over. Something caught her eye rather quickly. There was a camera found by the body, but the film was missing. If the camera was blank, then something important must have been on there. Something the second murderer may have wanted to keep away from public eyes.

"This is unbelievable," Clarice started off, "I will handle this myself, and Ardelia would you mind working over with me?"

"Not at all I-"

Agent Brown jumped in, "Need me to stay too?"

"No its fine I have all the help I need. Go on home, you have done a good job for the day."

Agent Brown collected his things and before leaving looked over his shoulder to Clarice, "Yeah I am sure you have all the help you will ever need." He smiled at Ardelia.

Ardelia blushed at the comment, but Clarice wasn't so sure he was referring to Mapp.

"Ardelia, there are some things I have to share with you."

"Alright, lets hear it."

"Was the time of death made clear?"

"Yes, he had been dead for 3 days."

"His case happened 6 months ago."

'Yeah…Brown says he can't explain what happened, and he said he saw the murder with his own eyes."

"Ardelia listen, you can't trust him. I know what he says, but something is off."

"You don't think I realized this girl? He has been chewed out a million times, but he was the only one who was there that night during the car chase. So its his word against nobody right now."

"Will he be suspended?"

"They haven't decided yet."

Clarice shook her head and the conversation continued. What was Brown doing? What had he done that night? _Hannibal didn't trust him right away. And true the whole thing is a little strange, but I have no proof of anything right now. This is something I must discuss with Hannibal later._


	7. My Safety, My Heart

Clarice knew that there was something off about Agent Brown, and she would have to be sure to check in on Ardelia a little more often. Not that she thought Ardelia was in much trouble but she couldn't be too careful at a time like this. The case files were long, and the day drug by and by. Her mind kept drifting off subject. _I wonder how hard it would be to pull Agent Brown's personal files? Maybe I could give something in there a try. _Clarice had gathered all she could on the Nathan Brown and left for home. She would review the files with Hannibal and the two of them together would definitely pick something up quicker. Ardelia decided to review the evidence in the Fieldman case. Clarice was stressed enough as it was. A co-worker she wasn't sure she could trust, a friend whose safety she was concerned about, keeping Hannibal safe and preparing for his departure, and Henry Fieldman's unexplainable death. _Great it seems at every turn there is more and more danger. I wonder if I am allready in danger without knowing it. And if I am in trouble I am putting Hannibal in trouble...what to do now?_ She pulled up to her house and grabbed her crate of files and approached the door. She knocked four times, it had become a sort of code since most people will only knock once or at the most three times. She fiddled with her keys and opened the front door to find all the lights were turned off. The house seemed dead which was strange to her now, because usually Hannibal was running about making the place lively. She walked into the living room and found one lone candle lit on the coffee table. _Is this your idea of a game? Allright I don't see the harm in playing a while._ She approached the candle and found a note beside it that read only one word:

_Kitchen_

Clarice raised an eyebrow and walked into the kitchen. There was one more candle on the counter. This time there was a small box with a white ribbon tied around it. She smiled and approached the box. She pulled the little bow on top and it dropped down. She noticed something written on the bow that said "My Safety". She was puzzled as to what that could mean, but when Starling finally opened the box everything made more since. It was Hannibal's harpy. It was cleaned and well kept. She could feel someone standing nearby behind her. She turned around to face Hannibal Lecter.

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"Clarice, I saw it fit to show you how much I trust you. How much I care for you. This is my only weapon that I carry with me at all times. I want you to have it."

She was a little taken a back. Of course they had their romantic evenings, but this was something else...something more.

"Hannibal, Thank you I just don't-"

"Wait Clarice please, I have just one more thing to give to you."

Hannibal pulled out from his pocket another smaller box this time with a red ribbon tied around it. He approached Clarice and placed it in her hands. She glanced up in his eyes searching for an answer. Of course his face was like stone. When she looked down at the box the only thing written on this ribbon was: "My Heart". Clarice opened the box to find a rather large ring with a beautiful diamond. She looked up at him.

"Clarice, I hope you understand this is my promise to you, to love and protect you, always."

She smiled, put her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. She took his hands and pulled out something from her purse and placed it on the countertop. Her was next to Hannibal's harpy.

"Your not the only one who is willing to give up your safety."

He smiled this time, "Thank you, Clarice."

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. To be honest my mind kind of drew a blank about how to connect these two ideas I had in mind for this story, and this seemed to be the best approach. I know it is short but there is important points in this chapter. So as always please review.

Kanan.


End file.
